Derailed
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Amaye Frost is a single mother trying to live her life as normal as she can along side providing for her young son. Her life is turned upside down and everything she'd once believed in is shattered after finding a man unconscious on her doorstep desperate for her help. What is the strange man hiding? Is he a threat to her and her son? Is there truth in his words and past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really don't know where the idea for this story came from. I saw a picture from Final Fantasy and thought 'I want to make something really amazing from this' and went with it. I have not played the game; I've only watched two movies in an attempt to prepare myself for writing this, alongside reading up on the characters I wanted to ship. This takes place IN AND ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MIDGAR (only I think I made up the country side where the main female character lives, if there is something else there than please excuse me. That would make this story AU then). I have kept a good majority of the original material (like Sephiroth's childhood, the genetic testing, etc.), with the exception of how things in Final Fantasy played out, this story DOES NOT take place during or after any of the movies or games so please keep an open mind to the plot I've laid down. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT. I cannot stress this enough.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 1

"_I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them." – Rufus Shinra_

The fall air was crisp, almost cool, against one's skin. Not too hot, not too cool, the weather was just right for almost anything during this time of year. Calm and genuine, the changing seasons tended to drown out all of the real problems that seemed to face the many Midgar citizens in their day to day life. Midgar was just one of those cities, large and vastly populated. But not so much so that crime ran amuck and the government didn't know how to keep their people in check. No. Midgar was unlike any other city known to man. Being the home of the Shrina Electric Power Company Headquaters, Midgar had the disciple and sense enough to not get out of line. And those whom were foolish enough to do so were easily shot down in order to keep the peace.

With that aside, Midgar wasn't too bad of a place to live.

Having spent her entire life there, Amaye couldn't find too many things wrong with it. Sure Shin-ra ripped people off from time to time, her family being one of them, but other than that they did no wrong in her eyes. They provided for the city and found a new way to make their lives easier.

Amaye was one of the many delusional people that inhabited the city. Blinded by her own personal reasons, Shinra could do no wrong.

These were all lovely thoughts to have… nothing in life was that perfect.

Nothing in life was that _good_.

_Everything_ came with a price in some form or another.

The sudden blaring of the sirens in the city could be heard from miles around in every direction, all along the rolling country side. Something was seriously wrong in the city for the sirens to be used. Particular high alert situations such as this always left Amaye Frost on pens and needles. One being she lived a good half hour away from any civilization in the middle of nowhere, alone, with her ill son. If anything was to occur, it would be a couple of days before anyonewould notice that something was wrong. The only protection she had from the vast woods that surrounded her home and unwanted intruders was an electric fence made from the Shrina Electric Power Company itself.

Their way of compensating for all the hell they'd put the Frost family through over the years.

But as the mother drew closer to her home, exhausted after a long day's work, she noticed something odd. There was a large object lying haphazardly on her front porch. Now it didn't come to a shock at first, her son had a tendency of wondering about before his sickness got the best of him. The six year old suffered from a mild case of Neurofibromatosis, an autosomal dominant genetic disorder that affected the little boy during some of his daily activities. Amaye rarely allowed her son out of the house in fears that his condition would worsen, not that he understood his mother's precautious just yet. So for a brief moment nothing seemed too out of the ordinary.

But this large mass, covered in black, was far too big to be her son.

Amaye was cautious as she parked and got out of her truck, slowly approaching her home. She quietly thanked the heavens that her son wasn't alone and was still in his sitter's care. The sound of her boots against the wood blocked out the erratic noise of the sirens above and her racing heart. The eeriness of the entire situation left the small hairs on her body on edge.

"Hello?" Amaye called. "A-are you alright?" She could make out the outline of the person lying on their side, their breathing shallow. How they managed to get over the ten foot fence amazed her. "Are you hurt?" She asked as she knelt down beside them.

Fine silver tresses shifted as the person rolled onto their back with a soft groan, eyes slowly opening. They were an odd, almost pure emerald in color, and cat like. Amaye gasped, moving away from the strange man. His eyes locked with hers for only a second, stealing a glimpse of her soul it seemed, before they closed.

Amaye found herself crossed on what she should do and what was morally right. By bringing the man into her home, she could very well be putting herself as well as her son in danger. Or she could go against her better judgment, despite the obvious dangers, and tend to what was wrong with him (whatever that was). Putting any and all risks aside, Amaye took a hold of his arms and proceeded to drag him inside and away from the elements.

The downstairs was dark with the exceptions of a couple of lamps and the soft chatter from the television, the air still thick from the spices that had been used in the preparation of dinner. Using whatever energy she could spare, the woman dragged the man over to the couch where she left him.

"Amaye?" It was the babysitter.

"Oh, hey Amber." Amaye gave a peaceful smile.

Amber Paige had been a close friend of Amaye's since the two were in grade school, and was the only surviving member the older woman considered family. "How was work?" She asked. Amber was short in build, unlike her counterpart, with aqua hair cut short and fashioned in a halo around her round face.

"It was fine," Replied Amaye. "How was Valor?"

Amber smiled, "He was great, just as lively as ever. Had his medications and did his studies." She noticed the stranger on the couch, eyeing him closely before turning back to Amaye. "Who is this?" She asked curiously. Neither woman had seen anyone like him before, and Amber seemed far more intrigued than Amaye at the moment.

"I don't know… I found him out on the porch. Did you hear him knock?"

Amber shook her head and watched as Amaye went about gathering her first aid supplies for whenever he woke. Amber's brows knitted together as she contemplated her next move.

"Should I stay over? Are you going to be alright here alone with this guy?" She wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving the mother and child alone with the complete stranger. Especially one that managed to get over a ten foot electrical fence.

"Well right now he's not doing much of anything so I'm sure we'll be alright."

The creases in Amber's forehead deepened at her friend's words and seemingly lack of caring. "Maybe I should take Valor with me to be on the safe side."

"Ambie, we're fine. Go home, get some rest, relax. If anything happens, I'll tell you." Amaye replied calmly, giving her friend a confident smile of reassurance.

Amber sighed in defeat, knowing very well that once the other woman got her mind set on something there was no changing it.

"Alright… fine… but if anything-"

"Noting will happen."

Amber gathered her things quietly, tossing her friend one last worried glance before giving her parting words and taking her leave. Once alone, Amaye gave her attention back briefly to the unconscious man on her sofa. His head of silver rested amongst the few pillows, his shallow breathing now even as tiny droplets of perspiration covered his brow. His body was clothed in a black, spandex-leather jumpsuit with a metal plate, MI-SH-29913007, on his chest. Beneath the material she could see the defined muscular details that were underneath. Amaye placed a damp cloth on the man's brow before retreating up the stairs to check on her son.

The little boy was fast asleep, tucked neatly in his sheets. Unlike his mother, the child's head was covered in dark honey curls that complemented his cerulean blue eyes. She motioned over to his bedside, brushing his hair back from his forehead for a kiss. Her son stirred for a moment but otherwise didn't wake.

Amaye retreated back downstairs shortly after visiting her son, and changing out of her work clothes to find that the man had awoken, and now stood fully alert in the living room.

"_Shinra Breaking News: Experiment MI-SH-29913007 has escaped. He was last seen resisting arrest after he fled the main science lab. Experiment is dressed in the standardized black Shinra garbs. Several individuals were injured in his escape, he is presumed armed and extremely dangerous. It is advised that if spotted, call authorities immediately. DO NOT APPROACH HIM." _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 2

Amaye turned slowly, her eyes wide, as she faced the escaped man in her home. Her blood ran cold as too many horrific scenarios ran through her head. She needed to protect her son, she needed to call for help. Without warning Amaye ran, bolting away from him and towards the stairs. But the man was exceedingly fast, which was to be expected from someone who escaped from Shinra, pinning her to the nearest wall.

"Please!" Amaye pleaded. "Don't hurt me! I have a son!"

The man quietly studied her and her frantic, wild auburn eyes. His eyes followed the asymmetrical cut of her short raven hair, a few stray strands clinging to her porcelain skin. He mentally noted every detail of her frame, from the curvature of her hips and rear to the roundness of her breasts, scrutinizing her with a fine toothed comb.

"Please… I have a child…" She repeated this mantra, her gaze never once leaving his.

"My name is Sephiroth." The man said as calmly as he could muster with the given tension. His deep voice was filled with what Amaye assumed was sadness, though she didn't see it in his eyes. "I will not hurt you… or your son."

This did little to ease Amaye's nerves since he still had her pinned firmly against the wall. Seeing this, the man known as Sephiroth released his hold on her and stepped back. Amaye took in a shakey breath as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"What do you want?" She asked, eyeing him. Amaye knew nothing about this strange man, his ties to Shinra, or what he was capable of. And considering the news broadcast had said he was dangerous, and that people were hurt in his pursuit, the mother treaded the waters cautiously.

"I… do not know just yet." He replied honestly, his gaze drifting away to take in the details of the room they were in. He could tell she was humble, naïve, but humble nonetheless. And she cared a tremendously for her child, like any mother should.

Like any _parent_ should.

Images of his own childhood flashed before his eyes in small clips like they were being portrayed on a television screen,doing little to ease the conflicting storm he felt within.

"Do… do you want anything to eat or drink?" Amaye offered. "I have some leftovers… in the kitchen…"

Sephiroth snapped his head back to her, he couldn't tell if she was planning anything against him just yet. He naturally trusted no one, and he had good reasons not to. But Amaye seemed far too intimidated by him to try anything that would put herself or her son in anymore danger. He merely shook his head, saying nothing. Amaye sat on the floor for a moment longer,collcecting her thoughts, before getting to her feet.

"Well I'm going to eat something." She said, more or less to herself. Amaye had to bring some normality back to herself or she felt she'd lose it.

But Sephiroth followed quietly and closely behind her. He was so close, as he towered behind her, that Amaye could feel his warm breath hitting the back of her exposed neck.

Amaye just chose to ignore it, and him, all together as she dug through her fridge and the many tupperware containers inside. She prepared her dinner, eating quietly, as the man awkwardly watched her from across the small kitchen.

Sephiroth didn't eat, nor did he sit. He just stood there… _awkwardly_… _staring_.

"How did you get over the fence?" Amaye asked. It was better than sitting in silence.

"Pardon?"

"That's a _ten_ foot _electric_ fence, how did you get over it?"

"I jumped." He replied as if it was plain as day.

Amaye scoffed, "Seriously." It was too late and considering the turn of events, she was in no mood to play games. Least of all with him.

"_Seriously_."

Alright, so he was completely out of his mind as well.

Amaye humored the man, "Okay… _how_? No normal person can get over that fence even if they _wanted_ to. So how did _you_ manage to pull it off?"

Sephiroth pulled out one of the chairs at the kitchen table, he made everything around him seem small, and took a seat. "I knew ever since I was a child, that I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. I was born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent approximately twenty-seven years ago. Before my birth, Hojo and Lucrecia were working as assistants to Professor Gast, Shinra Electric Power Company's top scientist, on the Jenova Project. The project studied the remains of an extra-terrestrial entity known as Jenova, who was mistakenly thought to be one of the Cetra, an ancient people who had the power to "talk to the Planet". Hojo injected cell samples from Jenova into the pregnant Lucrecia and her unborn baby... _me_. Lucrecia carried me to term, my fetal form merging with the Jenova cells as I developed. After I was born, I was taken away from Lucrecia by Shinra scientists. Apparently she never even had a chance to hold me. I never gained the ability to talk to the Planet (like they hoped I would), as I'm not a true Cetra descendant, but Shinra found another use for me and raised me (and others like me) to be a super soldier. They told me nothing of my true parentage, instead saying that my mother's name was "Jenova" and told nothing of my father. I felt that I was different from other children somehow, but had no idea of the experiments that created me."

Amaye found herself speechless, what was there to say? He didn't seem like the type of guy to accept any sympathy from anyone. After pushing her food around uninterestedly for a moment or so, she found that she'd lost her appetite. Amaye felt numbed and completely stupid above anything else. She'd seen people enter Shinra before, people she once cared about, people who had made a significant impact on her life, people who were never heard from again. But _this_? The things this man had been subjected to, the doings Shinra occupied themselves with, were things Amaye had no idea existed so close to her. Everything she'd always known, everything she'd been told over the years was a horrible lie. How could she be so dense? And Midgar? To believe the bull crap those news specials spewed only made Amaye fell worse. The more she thought about it, the more none of it made sense after she took the time to think about it and connect the many dots that had been laid out before her.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Ms. Frost," He said carefully. "I had no intentions of-"

"Mama?"

Both heads turned to spot the little boy, Valor, standing in the doorway. His sun kissed curls were askew from sleep, his feet nervously scuffing the floor as he stared at the silver haired man in his kitchen.

"Val?" Amaye got up from the table and went to her son. "What is it? Are you alright?" She asked.

The little boy nodded, paying his mother little to no attention. "Who is he, mama?" Valor pointed.

Sephiroth narrowed his mako green eyes at the boy, he reminded the man an awful lot of someone he knew. The way the little boy favored-

"His name is Sephiroth." Said Amaye. "He's going to be staying here for a little while."

"Why? Is he homeless?"

"No, he just... needs a good place to stay for a little while."

"Is he gonna be in _my_ room?" Tiny pale cheeks puffed out at the possibility.

"No, he's going to sleep on the couch."

"But _I_ sit there!" Blonde brows furrowed together in frustration.

Amaye sighed, "He won't be here too long, mmmk?"

Valor managed a nod, but not before pulling his mother close to him and whispering, "Don't let him have my candy."

Amaye smiled at her son's innocence, promising to guard his candy herself and ushering him back to bed. She turned to face Sephiroth once again, indifference on his once placid face.

"That child... his father is Rufus Shinra is it not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 3

Amaye found the man's question odd but nodded nonetheless. Sephiroth was in the home of the man he hated the most, who had wronged him and so many others.

"Hard to believe right?" Amaye attempted to humor the mood and failed. "He wasn't always… like how he is now. At some point in time he was capable of love and happiness… but no matter what he is now, he loves his son." Silence filled the void before Amaye spoke again. "You're probably tired… I'll get you some blankets and show you where you can sleep. You won't have to worry about the authorities showing up tonight, it takes a little while for them to get out here. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do with you." She spoke as she hustled around the kitchen, cleaning her dishes and putting them away. She signaled for Sephiroth to follow her, which he complied silently.

Amaye gathered him a spare blanket before guiding Sephiroth to the small guest bedroom at the back of the house. It was more than what the man was used to so he was grateful for her hospitality. After directing him to the bathroom and showing him where the essentials were, Amaye wished Sephiroth a good night and left him to rest. She made her way to her bedroom in major need of some down time immediately after.

But sleep wouldn't come, her racing thoughts left her restless for hours to come and far from peace. Amaye stared silently at her ceiling for what felt like an eternity, the sound of nature bustling outside her window filled the dark void. She tossed and turned for a while longer before deciding to get up. She quietly left her room, careful not to disturb the other occupants as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink.

Anything at the moment would do.

Amaye poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down at her table, head in her hands. At the rate she was going, she wasn't going to get any sleep that night at all. To think something like this was happening so close to her, to think that Rufus could keep something like this from her, was far beyond her comprehension. Some time passed, and half a bottle of wine later, Amaye found her thoughts numbed and she herself was ready to call it a night.

Or at least she was until she heard a desperate cry suddenly ring through the house, bouncing off the walls. Amaye jumped to her feet, startled, going to see what was wrong all of a sudden. The cry was too deep, too strangled out, and too far gone to belong to her son. Amaye followed the distressed groans to the guest bedroom, finding Sephiroth tossing and fighting fitfully in his sleep. She'd never seen anyone so troubled, and wondered what horrors he was relieving that haunted his dreams.

"Sephiroth?" Amaye asked as she approached his bedside. "Sephiroth?" She reached out to stop his thrashings, she didn't want him to accidently hurt himself, only to find herself grabbed harshly in the commotion and thrown roughly.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open at the sound of Amaye's body making contact with the wall. "Miss Frost?" There was a tinge of confusion in his face. "What are you…?" Realizing he was the one at fault, Sephiroth climbed from the bed and went to her aid.

Amaye winced as one of his large hands reached out for her. "I'm fine…" She murmured as she smacked his hand away.

Sephiroth ignored the gesture, he could see that she was obviously anything but fine, and helped despite her resistance. "I apologize," He said.

Amaye said nothing as she was guided over to the small bed and sat down. A fitful blush sprang up in her cheeks as Sephiroth began to unbutton her pajama top. She gave a shiver as knuckles accidently brushed against her skin.

"Wait, I barely know you and-"

"This is nothing of the sort." Sephiroth said, his voice pensive. He turned her around to peer at her back, and as he figure she was going to bruise where she hit the wall. "I apologize…" He said again.

"Oh… this? This is nothing, I've been hurt a lot worse." There was a long pause as Amaye shrugged her shirt back onto her shoulders, playing off the pain as she rebuttoned the tiny clasps. "We should get back to bed, it's really late." She said before Sephiroth could question just what her life was like with Rufus in it.

Said man nodded to agree, watching silently as Amaye left the room once more and this time for good. He returned to the bed with a deep sigh, having very little troubles returning to his anything but peaceful slumber.

It would be the following day when Sephiroth awoke again to the smell of breakfast cooking and his stomach growling angrily. He dragged himself out of the guestroom (silently pleased that he'd had the best night's sleep in his life in a complete stranger's home,despite the chronic night terrors), navigating to the kitchen where the sound of chatter and the noise from the television filled the early morning air. Valor sat happily at the kitchen table, his feet dangling loosely from his chair, his body swaying contently as he watched his favorite cartoons and ate his breakfast. Amaye busied herself with making more pancakes, a phone balanced between her ear and shoulder. Who she was talking to Sephiroth didn't know, but he watched her for a moment before making his presence known. She'd ditched her pajamas for a lose pair of yoga pants and a shirt that hung off her cream shoulders. Her bangs had been pinned away from her face so now the man could see the full details of his host. Midnight brows stood out against her snow pale skin, long lashes the same shade brimmed her wide eyes. Dimples showed themselves in her cheeks as she shared a brief chuckle.

"Oh, good morning." Amaye grinned as she spotted Sephiroth in the kitchen doorway. He was standing there, seemingly awkward, as he watched her daily life unfold before his eyes.

So this is what it was like to be _normal_. To grow up in a home, free, instead of behind thick walls, confined like a prisoner. To have lively routines, tasks to accomplish before the day were over with. Sephiroth found himself amazed that the sort of things he'd only read about in books, things he'd secretly longed for over the years, actually existed.

"Good morning." Was his stoic reply.

Valor turned his attention away from his cartoons and onto the man that was helping himself to a spot at the table. Sephiroth acknowledged the curious child with a curt, respective nod. A nod which Valor scrunched his nose to.

"Are you a bad guy?" The little boy asked blatantly.

"No." Was Sephiroth's short reply.

"Valor," His mother chided. "Behave yourself."

"…yes mama."

Amaye gave Sephiroth a sheepish, apologetic smile. It was then when he realized there was something about the woman a few feet away from him, and that something he couldn't quite pinpoint left him all the more curious about her.

But more importantly, Sephiroth wanted to _live_. And he could through her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 4

Amaye had been in the middle of doing laundry when there was a sudden knock at the door. Not expecting anyone during Valor's naptime (a strict time frame where the six year old got his medications and napped to let them take affect), Amaye went to open the door with an annoyed sigh. On the other side of the door stood Rufus Shinra, looking just as handsome as she remembered him.

"You didn't call first."

The emotional struggle between Amaye and Rufus had been the talk of Midgar for months following their get together and break up. With him being the new president of Shin-ra, no details of the man's life were kept private. And when news of his love interest being a humble girl from the outskirts of Midgar, instead of some elite from a sister company, they really became the talk of the town. But the romance only lasted for a few years, and when it ended Amaye was left alone six months pregnant with their son. The Rufus Amaye had known and loved back then wasn't the power hungry man she looked at now. He wasn't a man that was hell bench on ruling the world with fear and hatred.

"It was spur the moment." Rufus smirked. "You're looking well."

"And so are you," Said Amaye as she stepped aside for him to enter. She had nothing to worry about at the moment, after breakfast Sephiroth had returned to the guest room to rest a little more. "What brings you here?"

"Someone dangerous escaped Shinra last night, I wanted to see if you and Valor were alright." Rufus said as he momentarily looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing had changed since the last time he'd been over.

"We're fine," Said Amaye. "Val is taking his nap right now."

Rufus seemed disappointed for a moment, "Well I'll just go see him then. How's he doing?" He asked.

"Fine, he's having very little flare-ups with this new batch of meds he's on." Amaye said.

"That's good," Said Rufus. He was genuinely concerned for the little boy's health, he did need someone to succeed him after all.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Rufus simply shook his head, taking a seat beside the half folded laundry.

Sephiroth stirred from his slumber at the soft mumbling of voices. After years of being subjected to mumbling voices behind glass walls and blinding lights, there was nothing that bothered him more. He quietly left the room, trotting down the dark hallway. He stopped short once he heard the all too familiar voice of Rufus Shinra. The blonde man sat next to the woman, legs crossed. And Amaye, who was at his side folding laundry, sat quietly and listened to his ramblings. The pair seemed so normal, sitting there like they were conversing over the weather or the most recent current events, which struck the man as odd considering all the evil he was capable of. Sephiroth suddenly felt a tinge of regret fill his chest. _This_ was Amaye's life, this was all she'd known before he'd arrived. But as she sat there listening to Rufus, Sephiroth applauded her for keeping the news about the man and his projects to herself.

It wasn't until Rufus brushed Amaye's hair behind her ear that Sephiroth nearly gave himself away.

It wasn't until the small, _intimate_ gesture that left Sephiroth on the verge of losing his shit.

_No_.

He didn't deserve to touch her, not something so _pure_.

Everything other man seemed to touch he destroyed, and Sephiroth wanted no harm to come to Amaye or her son. They were good people, they were good to _him_, and he would destroy all of Midgar before he allowed Rufus to hurt Amaye again.

"Rufus," Amaye said as she removed his hand from her body. "You know you can't do that."

"I don't see why not," The man huffed, apparently annoyed with the rejection. "We used to do it all the time."

"Yes, back when we were actually together. I've already told you, that's a part of my life I don't want to relive. I just can't. Now please, Valor is asleep and needs his rest. I'll have him call you when he wakes up, alright?"

Rufus sighed, combing a hand through his short golden locks as he got to his feet. "I'll get going then," He said. "But not before this." Rufus was quick as he stole a quick kiss from shocked, slightly parted pink lips. He grinned smugly at the blush that formed in Amaye's cheeks (he still had that charm that swept her off her feet years ago), reminded her to have Valor call him when he woke up, and calmly showed himself to the door.

"Why was he here?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Amaye snapped her head in the man's direction, her cheeks flushing as the small stack of clothes she'd been holding fell carelessly from her hands. Regaining her composure, she gave him a kind but reprehensive smile. "Eavesdropping is rude, Sephiroth." She said.

Sephiroth said nothing as he waited for his answer. It would be a cold day in hell before he trusted Rufus Shinra, and the longer it was for him to get a convincing answer, the closer his eyebrows drew together.

"He wanted to check on Valor and I," Was the woman's honest reply. Seeing the obvious disapproval in the man's face seemed to make her smile grow. "Is someone jealoud?" She teased.

One of his fine silver brows gave an annoyed twitch. "Do not even suggest such things," Said Sephiroth. "I merely do not trust him, and you shouldn't either."

"Them's fighting words around here," Amaye said. "There's a lot of people around here that are still clueless about Shrina and they'd rat you out to the authorities in a heartbeat. Besides, he's the father of my child, he's going to be around weither I want him to be or not. And if you're going to stick around, you need to get used to that."

Sephiroth tsked at the audacity, "And who said I was planning to stay?" He asked.

"Well, where are you going to go?" She countered, amused.

"I could easily attack you, the television said I was dangerous if you recall. Have you not taken in all the possibilities? All the things I could do to you? You have no idea what I am capable of."

"You haven't done anything yet so I'm not all that worried anymore considering I put a roof over your head and food in your belly. If you wanted to kill me or my kid you would've done so already."

Amaye had him there.

Sensing her victory, Amaye chuckled and picked up the stack of multicolored towels that varied in size. "Now that that's settled, you can take these and put them in the guest bathroom for your use."

Sephiroth gave Amaye a look, one that questioned the woman's sanity at the nerve of her giving someone like him something like that to do. Not that he felt like he was above everyone else (though at times he did), it was just taking orders again after fighting so desperately to get away from them struck a nerve. But Sephiroth complied nonetheless. This was his way of falling in sync with her routines, and that was something he didn't mind all that much.

Normality.

Stability.

"And when you're done with that, I have something for you." Amaye said as she too went about putting things back in their rightful places.

While Sephiroth was off occupying himself with putting the towels away, no matter how foolish (which in terms was just him being awkward) he might have felt doing small household chores, Amaye dug through one of the few downstairs closets and pulled out a box with faded writing along the side.

"Alcede? Who is Alcede?" Amaye hadn't heard the man returning.

"He was my big brother," Said Amaye. "He died before Valor was born." There was a bit of sadness in her voice as she stared at the box for a moment before lifting her eyes to Sephiroth's.

"And the contents within?"

"It's some of his old clothes," She said. "You look like you could be his size. Maybe get you out of that jumpsuit and into something a little more comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

"…are you really?"

"Yes."

"Well take it anyway, there might be something you like inside."

Sephiroth eyed the box before taking it with little interest, "Thank you."

Amaye was far too kind.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something else, what exactly he didn't quite know (he found that was happening more often than not much to his dismay. He found his thoughts left him when Amaye was involved, and it frustrated him more than anything not having an answer to it all), but the ringing of the doorbell caused for an untimely pause.

"Someone else?" Amaye murmured absently.

Sephiroth watched as she disappeared once again, and maybe it was for the best. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in a situation he wouldn't be able to get her out of.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 5

"Thank the heavens you're still alive!" It was Amber.

"Hello to you too, Ambie." Smiled Amaye. "I take it you've seen the news."

"And to see that you're so _calm_ means you _obviously_ haven't!" Amber said as she granted herself access to her friend's home and stormed inside. "Is that _monster _still in your house? Did you know he _killed_ people in his escape from Shinra?"

"I know, but he's not a threat to me or Val at all."

Amber grew skeptical, like she couldn't believe the blasphemy she was hearing. "So he is still here? Amaye! He's _dangerous_! Does Rufus even know?"

"Rufus was just here, and no he doesn't. He's the last person I'd tell."

"You did not tell anyone I was staying here, did you?" Sephiroth asked curiously as he approached the two women talking in the entrance way.

"I wasn't talking to you, criminal!" Amber snapped, clutching her purse closer. She resembled a deer in headlights by the way the fear portrayed itself on her face.

"Amber!" Amaye chided. "Please! He's been through a lot, and if you just heard what all he went through, what all Shinra _did_ to him, than you would feel his pain too!"

"I don't care about what happened to him, Amaye! _I don't care_! I care about my delusional best friend and the possible dangers she could be putting herself and her son in! That is what _I_ care about!"

Amaye sighed deeply, pulling the other woman into her arms for a hug. "Thanks for caring about us so much," She said earnestly. "But Sephiroth…? I trust him… enough to let him stay here and to be able to call this place his home. I don't know what it is about him, but he's got so much _life_ in his voice and potential to do _good_ despite all the bad that's been done to him. I can't be the only one giving him a chance."

Sephiroth stood silently at Amaye's side, listening to her stand up for him, amazed though he didn't voice it. His stoic façade never once faltered.

Amber gave a frustrated sigh. "I won't tell anyone he's living here because I love you, but if he steps out of line and does anything, I will _personally_ make sure Rufus puts his ass back in the very cell he broke out of. You hear me? If you hurt her or my god son, you'll never see the light of day again. And that's a promise."

The threat had little to no affect on Sephiroth, there was nothing Rufus or any of his scientists could do to him or take from him that they already haven't.

"Amber, right now _really_ isn't a good time." Amaye said. "Go home, I'll call you later."

Sephiroth watched as the two women exchanged words for a moment longer, Amber giving him dirty looks as she spoke, before she finally left. Amaye closed the door quietly, resting her forehead against the cool wood as she released a soft sigh.

"_You've got to get up from here, you've got to get up from here and live. If not for yourself than for your unborn child. There is so much life still left in you for you to give up now. You can get passed all this, you don't have a choice_."

Amaye turned to face Sephiroth, and it didn't take much for him to tell that her heart was heavy. "That is what Amber told me after Rufus left me. I'm sorry about the things she said, but she really does mean well." She signaled for Sephiroth to follow her to the kitchen where she poured them both a glass of warm tea. "Shinra not only wronged you, but they wronged me too. I guess a small part of me always knew there wasn't something right with them. My dad and my brother were radicals, and were part of this anti-Shinra group that could've very well stood up to Shinra; they had the numbers and the means to do so. I was living in my own world back then and didn't really pay attention to what my brother did with his free time. One day my dad and Alcede were out protesting when Shinra had them all arrested and taken into the headquarters… my mom and I never seen them again. Shortly after that she got sick and was part of this trial period for a new drug they were testing. That drug didn't do crap, she got worse, and died a year later. During all of that Rufus found me and I was blinded for lord knows how long. After finding out what his father and company had done to my family, Rufus felt obligated to _'help out.'_ After I lost my family, I was left with nothing but the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet. Rufus gave me money, and with that I bought this land and I had this house built and everything was paid off right there and then so when the fairy tale ended (because deep in my gut I knew all that happiness _wouldn't_ last forever, it was too good to be true to begin with) I would have a home to live in. Rufus and I were happy, and he was even happier when he found out we were going to have a baby. At first I didn't know why his dad stressed that we terminated the pregnancy, Rufus was strongly against it and I thought he couldn't get anymore inhumane. It wasn't until I was further along that Rufus and I found out that our child wouldn't be _normal_… or what he and his father thought was normal. When Rufus and I were together, he insisted I lived with him near the headquarters and since I had no place else to go I agreed. Living so close left me and the baby exposed to numerous chemicals and runoffs. Shortly after that his father died and Rufus took over, and I found myself here alone about to be a mother."

"What does Valor suffer with exactly?" Sephiroth asked. It was something that had been hovering amongst his thoughts since he'd arrived and noticed the many pill bottles that littered a small portion of the kitchen counter top.

"He has a mild case of neurofibromatosis," Said Amaye. "He's on a strict medication regiment that stops the development of the neurofibromas (tumors) growing on the nerves that control his vision and hearing. With the meds he can live a fairly normal life, though he doesn't have the stamina normal kids his age have and he can't do what other kids do. And because the medications are so strong they weaken his immune system, but that's a price I'm willing to pay to make sure he lives."

"I am sorry," The man said carefully. He had no idea their ties with Shinra ran so deep.

"For what?" Asked Amaye. "Valor is _perfect_ just the way he is, and he's feisty too." She grinned.

Sephiroth found himself even more intrigued by the way the woman carried herself and lived her life. After so much hurt, after so much pain, she still managed to carry on with that radiant and contagious smile of hers on her face. This is what it meant to really _live_, to go on despite the many obstacles life threw at any given time. What it was like to be _human_, to be _alive_.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the review and the follows, i appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 6

Amaye found herself staring blankly out of one of her many downstairs windows as she watched the rain patter against it, the sky dark with the occasional flashes of lightening, reflecting on the new turns of life. It had been almost a full week since she found Sephiroth on her front porch, and the man was making his presence known. There were times, at first, when she had far too much going on to pay much attention to such fine details. But now, as her routines slowed a bit and she didn't have the burden of work looming over her head for the time being, she began to see a small change occurring within the normally gruff and stoic man.

Sephiroth hadn't opened up completely to her, which Amaye expected as much, but he had disclosed a few things to her. Sephiroth prided himself on personal space. After years of being poked and prodded upon, he wanted no one too close to him in caution of what they could do. But Valor, after having more than enough time to warm up to the strange man, had taken a liking to him.

"Wanna read with me, Seph?" The little boy had asked, bouncing excitedly with a child's book in his hands.

Sephiroth had half a mind to reject the child, but the eagerness in his young eyes got the best of him. He found himself a bit envious of the childlike innocence, the boy living a childhood he was so wrongfully robbed of. The nostalgia of the nickname was overwhelming, reminding him of the friend he'd left behind in his quest for freedom.

"His name is Zach Fair," Sephiroth said vaguely once questioned on the matter later that day. "After years of attempting to ignore him, and rejecting his advances for friendship, I finally caved in. You see, Zach was very unpredictable and had a tendency to _hug_ at any given moment. I thought he was far crazier than anyone I'd ever met, and for the most part I was correct. He was far from bright and he worked my nerves like no other, but he was a loyal and good friend to me indeed."

Amaye wrapped her arms tighter around her torso, the more Sephiroth occupied her thoughts, the deeper her blush seemed to get, the more insane she thought herself to be. After the man had saved her from tumbling down the stairs the previous afternoon, he seemed to be on Amaye's mind constantly. Amaye had been carrying something far too heavy up the stairs when she missed a step and left her footing askew. But Sephiroth had appeared out of thin air and caught her effortlessly, strong hands being her support and helping her regain her footing.

"Are you alright?" He had asked as her back made contact with his strong chest.

"Yeah," Amaye nodded. "Thanks…"

The smoky haze that coated his ghostly skin was intoxicating.

"You should try to be more careful," Sephiroth said as he took the heavy load from her with ease. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Amaye watched him, the way his strong limbs moved beneath the leather. She scolded herself for staring, her cheeks flushing almost immediately once Sephiroth's unexpected glance locked with her own. She could've sworn she saw a glint of humor dance amongst the green in his eyes.

Amaye couldn't have been anymore awkward.

"Are you going to tell me where this goes or continue to stand there staring?" Asked Sephiroth calmly.

"I-I'm sorry," The woman stammered.

Sephiroth would've honestly chuckled had he had it in him.

But what really had Amaye's nerves on edge and her thoughts fleeting were the events that took place between herself and Sephiroth earlier that day. Sephiroth had cornered her in the kitchen shortly after breakfast, his behavior the epitome of odd. Amaye had been in the process of washing the dishes from their meal when the man had appeared behind her, speaking nonsense. He was close, so close that there was barely any space between her body and his.

"Can I help you?" Amaye had humored.

It would be her mistake for doing so.

"I would like to kiss you." Sephiroth had stated bluntly.

The glass plate Amaye had been cleaning slipped from her fingers and back into the water, her hands froze from shock. "What?" She inquired, turning to face him. "And what brought this on?" She felt as if she was trying to decode something her son had suddenly told her.

"Is it not what _normal_ people do?" The man questioned. "Do they not share intimate touches and gestures among one another?"

"Well yeah, we do, but you don't just go and kiss some random person. Kisses should be passionate and with someone you care about." Explained Amaye. Her tone was all but condescending.

Sephiroth considered her words for a fraction of a moment before kneeling in to kiss her. Despite his rough appearance, Sephiroth was exceedingly gentle. His lips were warm, tender, against her soft and supple ones.

And Amaye didn't let him go.

Instead she stood on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his thick neck, pulling him closer. Amaye couldn't remember the last time she'd had any physical contact of the sort, and it wasn't until then that she realized how much she had been longing for it. Almost as much Sephiroth. He pushed her gently up against the countertop, his hands going to rest on her waist. She was even smaller, more fragile, now that he had his hands on her. Like if he held her wrong she would shatter at his fingertips. Amaye parted his lips with her tongue, brushing affectionately against his and urging his to do the same. She was rewarded by Sephiroth mimicking her actions, and as he grew bolder, confident in the situation at hand, his hands began to explore the body of the woman whom peaked his interests.

Sephiroth found himself plagued with thoughts, and dare he say _feelings_, he never knew he was capable of having.

His hands eased up Amaye's torso, ghosting over the flat curve of her stomach, the underside of her breasts. Amaye gave a shiver as she pressed closer to Sephiroth, deepening their kiss as her breasts pressed into his palms. Sephiroth took the invitation wholeheartedly (he'd familiarize himself with the woman anatomy years ago from books he'd found in the headquarters library since there were no women in the same classification as him), giving the mounds a squeeze and triumphantly earning a soft moan from the woman.

Amaye pulled away after that, a blush spreading through her entire face. "I'm so sorry!" She said, stepping away from him.

"I… apologize…" Sephiroth said warily.

But the damage had already been done.

Amaye sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Of all the dumb things she could've done, getting involved with an escaped Shinra experiment was top of the list. If Rufus was to find out about Sephiroth and the feelings that could very well be developing, he'd kill them both. And though she was beating herself up, more confused than she'd ever been, Sephiroth didn't seem the least bit bothered by it all.

"Mama?" Valor called from the top of the staircase.

Amaye turned to her child, a soft smile forming on her lips as she made her way to him. "I almost forgot," She teased. "Meds, story, nap."

"And ice cream!" Valor finished with a gleeful jump.

"Maybe after your lunch." His mother said as she scooped him up into her arms, ruffling his curls lovingly.

Sephiroth watched the touching scene play out unnoticed from a distance, faintly moved by the display of a mother's love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This lemon is pretty...'rapeish', but Sephiroth means no harm. I needed it to be portrayed like this because after all is said and done, Sephiroth doesnt know how to love properly or show his feelings in the right way. So please, if you dont like it dont read it. No hate, no mean comments.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 7

Amaye was snatched up and swept away as soon as she left Valor's bedroom from putting him down for his nap. "What the…? Sephiroth?" The man carried her over his shoulder, quietly, as he marched down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer her.

"Sephiroth?" Amaye questioned.

Sephiroth threw open the guest bedroom door, tossing Amaye onto the small bed as she shut and locked the door behind them.

"Sephiroth?" She asked again, watching as the man stepped out of his boots.

"I am going to make love to you, _Amaye_." The way her name rolled off his tongue, the way every syllable seemed to be accented, left shivers coursing down her spine. His hands went to work on undoing his jumpsuit, the black material falling away to reveal the fine, pale skin hidden underneath. First his broad shoulders, followed by strong biceps, tone pectorals, and defined abdominals. The rest hung loosely at his trimmed waist, just where the fine patch of silver hair met his cock. He was _perfect_. "I feel I have been patient enough."

"Sephiroth," Amaye said as she stood up. "No you're not, you barely know me, and-"

Her words of protest were cut off by his lips pressing against her own. Sephiroth forced her back onto the bed with ease, his body kept her in place as he hovered above her.

"W-wait! Sephiroth! No!" Amaye tore her lips from his, attempting to push him off and failing. "This isn't right!"

"And why is that?" The man asked in between planting warm kisses along the sides of her neck. His hands were timid yet demanding as he removed her clothing, her skin like silk beneath his fingertips.

Puffs of her warm breath brushed against his face as she continued to fight him. "B-because!" Amaye said. It was difficult for her to make sense of anything with the man's hands roaming, touching, every inch of her. "No!"

But Sephiroth would hear none of it as he ignored her fists pounding against him and her pleads for him to stop. Any reason that voiced how wrong the whole ordeal was fled from him, replaced by the foreign feelings of lust and desire. His hands traveled down her frame, her breasts, causing goose bumps to surface and prickle. Her nipples hardened under his cool palms as he massaged the mounds of flesh, his ears perked at the incoherent muffle that slipped past Amaye's lips.

"If I did not know any better, I would say you are enjoying this despite your protests." His voice softly whispered, his lips beside her ear.

Sephiroth wedged himself between Amaye's legs, lifting her rear to his cock. Amaye squirmed fitfully, but his strong grip on her waist kept her in place as she felt his heat against her cheeks. Sephiroth wanted Amaye so much he could barely control himself. Oblivious to the uncertainty on the woman's face and fear in her honey eyes, the man absorbed himself into yet another kiss. Her innocence, her warmth, and her love drew him so far in he no longer recognized himself.

What was becoming of him?

Is this what a casual lay felt like (he'd heard Zach talk about them numerous times in the past)?

No…

This was something else, something _more_.

Amaye gasped aloud in pain, fists clenching in the sheets, as Sephiroth pushed his cock into the tight muscle of her rear. She gave a low whimper, her eyes squeezing shut, before crying out in pain. "I-It hurts!" Amaye sobbed as she felt herself being stretched.

Sephiroth groaned throatily at the new bliss that seemingly engulfed his body. The woman's body gave violent jolts as he filled her repeatedly with powerful thrusts, transfixed by the sight of his cock, slick with her juices, sliding in and out of her tight, pink ring. The man sped up, thrusting harder, as he found a steady rhythm.

"N-no! Nnngh! P-Please! S-Sephiroth!" Amaye cried desperately through gulps of air.

The heat and tension was all around Sephiroth, inside him, his fogged mind screaming as he kept pumping his girth in and out of her, his thumb stimulating her clitoris. Amaye's pained screams did little to dim the pleasure the man was feeling. Sephiroth buried his face into the crook of her neck, catching a glimpse of her breasts swaying joyfully.

"I-I think I'm bleeding…!" Amaye whimpered, tears falling freely from her eyes. She could feel warm liquid running down her thighs, settling onto the sheets and staining them.

But Sephiroth was too far gone to notice the trickle of blood, his hips still rocking, her body writhing in pain.

Without any kind of warning Amaye collapsed into the sheets, her face against the cool cotton. Sephiroth's eyes opened once the air stilled, glancing down at the spent woman, her body limp.

"Amaye?" He questioned, running fingers through short raven hair.

"This… is wrong, Sephiroth." Her voice was a pained whisper. "What… what did I do to upset you so much?" Her gaze avoided his. "For you to do something… like this…? I took you in… I opened up my home to you… why…?"

Sephiroth watched as a single tear rolled down her stained cheeks. "You are mistaking," He said. He pulled out, Amaye gasping quietly as he did so. "You said that things such as this were meant for those who cared for one another, did you not? I care for you… I care for you so much that it is hard for even me to fathom." He confessed.

It wasn't until Sephiroth stepped away from the bed that he realized the extent of what he'd just done. Dark bruises were beginning to form where his hands had been gripping, dark crimson dripped lazily from between her cheeks. Sephiroth had no intentions of hurting her, his feelings were real.

They were genuine and they meant something, which said enough in itself considering where he'd just left. He had been raised not to feel, not to let anyone in. But he had been raised wrong. There was goodness in the world, and he'd found it in Amaye. But could his feelings have been one sided? Could he have just hurt the one person, aside from Zach, that had showed him any form of kindness? The person who looked at him as if he was a human being instead of some science experiment? He felt an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over him.

'_What… what did I just do?' _

Confliction.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 8

"Any words on his whereabouts?"

The Turks regrettably shook their heads. The man clad in all white combed an aggravated hand through his short golden tresses as he sighed. This was anything _but_ good. All of these events just had to be playing out in the rebels favor. If one of those nuisances' found him and he disclosed what really happened behind Shinra walls, he and his company would really be screwed. And the longer the experiment was left to wonder about Midgar, unsupervised, the more of a headache he seemed to become.

"Is there _anything_ at all that could be helpful in locating him and executing his capture?" Rufus asked, growing more pissed by the moment.

The men remained silent. They were all too familiar with their boss' temper and wanted no part in the hell he was most likely going to raise.

"Then what the fuck am I paying you for?" Rufus snapped angrily.

"Well," Reno piped up. "I have the coordinates for his last sighting, just before he removed the tracker."

Rufus turned his icy, sapphire glare onto the man with red unkempt hair. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because, sir, you stated that you already checked there." Said Reno.

Rufus arched a questionable brow, "What are these coordinates exactly?"

"On the outskirts of Midgar, seven miles from the city limits."

The exact location of Amaye Frost's home.

His eyes narrowed threateningly as he folded his arms at the small of his back, turning away from the Turks.

"Have my car ready," Rufus ordered. "I'm going to pay my son a visit."

XXXX

Amaye's face, masked in pain and betrayal, her screams and pleads for him to stop, haunted Sephiroth's dreams in the nights to come. He gave Amaye the space she requested with no questions asked. He felt confined all over again, a prisoner of his own feelings and personal desires. Between the raging emotions and Shinra, he didn't know which one was worse- which one caused him the most suffering. Maybe the scientists had been right, maybe he should have made discarding his emotions top priority. But listening to Zach…

Zach…

His brows furrowed at the mentioning of the other man. If Sephiroth was ever in need of companionship, just someone to talk to and confide in, it was now. Sephiroth attempted to picture what his friend would say, but all thoughts evaded him. Because in all honesty there was no way for him to know- Zach was just that hard for him to figure out. Sephiroth sighed once again, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

Maybe it was finally time to go, to finally embark on the new life he wanted for himself.

The one he envisioned so many nights back at the Shinra lab.

One where he was happy, where he had a life and a family of his own- people who cared about him just as much as he cared for them.

To be _normal_.

The thoughts left him with a sudden void in his chest. What about Amaye? He couldn't just leave her, not when things were as messed up as they were.

_'But you are a monster, there is no way she would want to look at your face. You destroyed whatever chances with her you had. You destroyed everything. You ruin everything you touch.'_

He shook his head to clear away the nagging voice of his subconscious.

_No. _

He wasn't a monster.

_No. _

He would make things right between himself and Amaye.

_No._

XXXX

Amaye opened the door to find Rufus standing out on the porch, a man with red hair at his side. "Nice to see you again Reno, Rufus. Are you above calling now?" She asked as she stepped aside for the two men to enter.

"You too, Amaye." Said Reno with a grin. He had always been her favorite of the Turks, even back when she and Rufus were together. Even Valor was quite fond of the man.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days." Rufus said.

"Thanks for saying I look like shit," Said Amaye. "I'm just fine. Two visits in one month, so what brings you here now?"

"I was informed that the last place the escaped experiment was seen was in this area. I wanted to be certain you were sure you saw no one." Rufus stated.

"And you brought Reno as reinforcement?" She pondered.

Reno gave her a look of mock hurt but otherwise said nothing.

"I already told you I didn't see anyone here. There is a ten foot electric fence that surrounds this place, and any breaches in it are personally reported to you. If anything _you_ would know before me! But since we're on the subject matter, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Questioned Rufus.

It was the part of the woman that he missed the most. Her stubbornness, her will to challenge him and stand her ground. Which was something no one other than her ever dared to do.

"About Shinra doing genetic testing and breeding super soldiers." Amaye said, her arms folding tightly at her chest.

"Oh? And where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Rufus asked with mild interest.

"A few passing people at work," Lied the mother. "I overheard their conversation."

"You shouldn't let the small talk of radicals get to you." Said Reno. "You know the kind of trouble they bring and the types of punishments they endure. You're too pretty to endure that sort of treatment "

"No actually I don't. I never saw my dad or brother again so I honestly have no idea." Her tone matter-of-fact.

"Why are you so worried about Shinra all of a sudden?" Rufus questioned.

"I've _always_ been worried about it! It did screw my family over after all. _My_ child is supposed to take it over one day, so when I hear that the very thing my son is going to be responsible for is doing genetic experiments on _human beings_ of course I'm going to worry!" Amaye said.

"He is my child too," Rufus vouched with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"You left me pregnant and alone, all you do is ask if he's alright, ask if his meds are working, and stop by unannounced whenever they hell you feel like it. That doesn't make you a parent, Rufus and I've lost count on how many times I've told you this. Where are you when he's sick? When he needs his studies?"

"Amaye," The Shinra president said calmly as he stepped up to her. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"This is me, Rufus. This has always been me! I'm just done with all the crap. If you're just sticking around because you feel an obligation to do so or because you need a successor then you can leave me and my son alone. He needs a father that's there for him at all times, not when it's just convenient for him. This is the most I've seen you in years! I know you love Valor, and he loves you too, but love and monthly visits just isn't enough. You're either in it all or nothing, or you're not and you need to go."

Rufus found himself crossed as he stared at his old lover, amused by her words and slightly pissed that she'd left him with such a harrowing ultimatum- man up or get lost. There was nothing that ticked him off more than feeling like he was being backed into a corner. He had his pride after all.

"Well," Said Rufus. "That is something… you've been quite busy thinking of all that, haven't you?"

"I've had six years, four months, and a week to figure it all out."

Rufus' face softened for a bit. "You know you're the only woman I've ever cared for. I want to be in our kid's life, ifi didn't I wouldn't have stick around for this long. He's not some charity case, I don't have any regrets that he's sick. That's my boy and I love him. But you know why I can't be with you,-"

"You don't want to put me or Valor in danger." Amaye said, reciting the man's infamous line.

But little did Rufus know, Amaye had already placed herself in harm's way, had accepted the obvious dangers in regards to said situation, and found herself caring for the very person that could have her killed.

Amaye felt her chest warm as thoughts of Sephiroth filled her head. The way she'd treated him after he opened up to her, the way she reacted to his confession, was wrong. She felt ashamed, confused. After a failed relationship with the only man she'd ever loved, Amaye didn't want to experience the same heartache once again. She knew she couldn't relieve the shame and loneliness a second time. But the two men were nothing alike, and she knew she was wrong for assuming so.

"When Valor wakes up have him give me a call." Rufus stated, motioning towards the front door. "And you take care…" _And don't forget I never stopped loving you… _trailing silently, unheared.

Amaye released a deep sigh once the men had left. She all but ran to Sephiroth, crashing through the guest bedroom door, as she threw her arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 9

Was it so wrong to want to meet those perfect lips? Those sweet, inviting lips, that almost beckoned to him for comfort. Amaye cupped Sephiroth's cheeks in warm, caring hands and slowly met his lips. She felt the man's tongue glide across her lips, parting them open, before roaming her mouth. Amaye was more than willing to let him in, almost smiling as she felt his flesh against hers- he wasn't mad at her, he didn't hate her for the way she had reacted towards him.

The way she had shunned him.

Sephiroth managed a smile as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss, Amaye's lithe arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Bliss.

Heaven.

There were simply no words to describe what they were both feeling at that moment, like there was no one else that mattered but the two of them. His emerald eyes fixed on her body once he pulled away first, watching her pink lips curl into a soft smile.

"Amaye?" Sephiroth questioned, traces of confusion in his voice and apprehension on his face.

Amaye laid her palms against his chest. His heart, raced within the security of his chest, threatening to run away from him. It was amazing the sort of toll a simple touch from her did to his body. All because he had fallen in the forbidden ocean of love and it was threatening to drown him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her face burying into his chest, more or less into the material of his jumpsuit.

"You… are forgiven…" He said, unsure of what it was the woman was apologizing for.

"The other night was perfect and I was so wrong for making you think I didn't care about you. I do! I do care about you!"

Sephiroth retreated into the woman, pulling her into an embrace, hugging her close as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he released a soft, relieved sigh.

"I am leaving, Amaye." The man whispered quietly.

Auburn eyes lifted to meet green ones. "What? Where are you going?" Amaye asked.

He couldn't be serious.

"I have to return to Shinra, I have to free Zach and the others like us. We have to tell the world about the horrors Shinra are capable of."

Amaye released the man, taking a step back to look at him. "Going _back_? After all it took for you to get out _alive_? They're probably expecting you to return! This is suicidal!"

"How am I going to really be free, Amaye?" Questioned Sephiroth.

"You can live here; we can find a way to make it work." Said the mother.

"Make it work? Being confined to this house is not making it work. I want to be able to walk the sidewalks of Midgar, walk outside and see the sky without someone thinking I am a criminal! I want to rid the world of all the wrong Shinra has done, and I cannot do it alone. It would not be right if I did not help Zach like he helped me."

"But I care about you!" Amaye said desperately. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I care for you too, and it means the world to me." Sephiroth replied earnestly.

"Then stay with me! Don't go on this suicide mission! Stay with me…" Sephiroth cupped her small face in his large hands. "I do not think about what _was _and what _could have_ been, then neither should you. This is what I must do." He said, his voice a soft whisper.

Amaye's eyes plead desperately with his emerald ones but to no avail. "I want us to be happy together, do not ever doubt that." She said, realizing there was no changing his mind.

Sephiroth was just as stubborn as she was, one of the many traits that drew the woman to him. One of the many things she was going to miss once he was gone.

"I doubt nothing," Sephiroth said. "Thank you for showing me a form of kindness I never knew. I promise I will make it back to you."

"Don't got… don't go…" Amaye found herself repeating in a quiet whisper, sinking back into the pit of loneliness once again.

No she hadn't known Sephiroth for too long, a few weeks at the most, but he had given her the attention, the affection, and the companionship she'd been secretly longing for since Rufus. She didn't want to lose him due to some crusade for closure. No amount of vengeance was worth his life.

Sephiroth pulled Amaye into an embrace, hugging her close, as he cradled her in his arms. He wanted to remember how she felt against him, how she smelt, her warmth. "Will you wait for me?" He asked.

"Yes… of course I will… but-"

"Then that is all I need. I will right the wrongs of Shinra, avenge what they did to us both, and return to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

* * *

Derailed

Chapter 10-Epilogue

Amaye found herself pacing the chipping wood of her front porch, her nerves were so wrecked. She was barely able to sleep at all, and getting Valor to sleep a wink proved to be even more of a challenge. Both mother and child were equally excited for after months of waiting and anticipating, the day of Sephiroth's arrival had finally come. She had received a small postcard in the mail some time prior stating that the man would return on that day.

But the excitement was short lived.

For it wasn't Sephiroth making their way up the long dirt path, but a dark haired man she'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" Amaye asked, moving her son behind the protection of her leg.

"I'm Zach!" The man grinned broadly. "Seph sent me here."

Amaye relaxed completely, giving the man a soft smile. He gave off such a happy, outgoing vibe that it was hard for her to believe he was so close to Sephiroth. "Where is he?" She asked.

"When is Sephiroth coming back?" Questioned Valor, tugging on his mother's blouse as he eyed the man closely.

Zach's smile seemed to drop a little but not completely. "Well… he's uh… busy, but he's alright." He said. "He wanted me to give you this."

He held out his hand to the woman, dropping a solid gold band with the word _'Artimis'_ engraved onto it in her palm. Gasping, her wide eyes lifted to meet Zach's sky blue ones.

"Where did he find this?" Amaye dared to ask. "My dad disappeared years ago… how did he manage to find this?"

Zach shifted his boots in the dirt of the path, he wasn't sure how to answer any of her questions. Sephiroth had warned that Amaye was inquisitive, and that he should be prepared for certain questions and to avoid others.

"What is he doing?" Amaye asked again.

Amaye returned to work shortly after Sephiroth had left, and with her son falling ill following that the mother had little leisure time to sit and worry about the things occurring on the other side of her ten foot fence. It amazed Zach that she didn't know, that she honestly had no idea.

"I can't say," Zach replied regrettably. "But he wanted you to have that and he told me to tell you he said wait for him."

Amaye smiled through her sigh. "I'm still waiting, Valor and I both. Let him know that he has people here that care about him."

Zach seemed pleased to hear those words, heavens only knew that was all his friend secretly longed for. But as he said his goodbyes, turning his back onto the young mother and her child, he wondered how things would've played out if she really knew what her lover was up to.

What would her thoughts be if she knew?

_If only… _


End file.
